102215-A Serios Apology
17:02:14 -- sanguineOracle SO began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 17:02 -- 17:02:17 SO: T.T . o O ( Serios? ) 17:02:23 GG: Yes? 17:02:47 SO: T.T . o O ( I have something I must say to you, but first I must beg your forgiveness if my way of going about this is culturally insensitive. ) 17:03:11 SO: T.T . o O ( I am unsure as to the social constructs that surround Troll Apologies, as I have found so few references to them. ) 17:03:18 GG: I. Suppose. I. Can. Accept. This. Begging. For. Forgiveness. Though. I. Must. Know. What. It. Is. 17:04:10 GG: As. For. How. Apologies. Usually. Go.... It. Would. Depend. On. The. Caste. 17:05:22 SO: T.T . o O ( I wish to formally extend my apologies for having developed flushed feelings for Nyarla Aesona. Regardless of my feelings for him, my visions still say you are the one who completes my primer, and as such have the right to not share my affections. It was remiss of me to allow myself such an indulgence, when I knew full well that I am bound to you, and when you and yours have much more 17:05:22 SO: pressing concerns. Do not worry about those affections continuing. Aesona has disabused me of any notion that I am worthy of his affections, and as such I am doing my best to quash them. Please forgive me. ) 17:06:15 GG: I. Er.... See.... 17:06:47 GG: Wait. Why. You. Not. Be. Worthy. Of. His. Affections? 17:06:59 SO: T.T . o O ( It is not my place to ask him that. ) 17:07:51 GG: I. See.... Well. Not. Quite. 17:08:17 SO: T.T . o O ( To my regret: I had asked him for advice on approaching you in a more subtle manner, one you would be more likely to respond to as I understand Troll Culture is not my culture, and attempting to push my culture onto you was cruel. ( I am sorry for that as well. ) ) 17:08:50 SO: T.T . o O ( In the course of him giving this advice, and many other friendly conversations, I developed flushed feelings, and to my regret I confessed them to him. ) 17:08:58 SO: T.T . o O ( That was when he made it clear such things would not happen. ) 17:10:17 GG: I. Would. Not. Be. The. Last. To. Admit. That. I. Am. In. Any. Way. An. Expert. In. Matters. Of. The. Heart. So. I. Can. Not. Say. I. Understand. I. Know. How. I. Should. Be. Reacting. To. This. 17:10:57 SO: T.T . o O ( Merely inform me of whether or not I am forgiven for the trespass. If I am not, then inform me what punishments you would inflict. ) 17:11:43 GG: I. Can. Not. See. That. There. Is. Indeed. A. Trespass. Other. Than. Not. Knowing. For. Which. Your. Feelings. Are. More. Direct. For. 17:12:02 GG: Which. Would. Be. More. Of. A. Tresspass. Against. One'S. Self. 17:12:38 GG: While. For. You. The. Relationship. That.... You. Have. Brought. Up.... Is. One. That. You. Know. Well. For. Me. The. Relationship. Has. Not. Reach. Such. A. Point. 17:12:58 SO: T.T . o O ( I am aware. That doesn't excuse me from my duties and obligations in your regard. ) 17:13:28 GG: But. That. Is. Just. It. The. Duties. And. Obligations. Have. Not. Yet. Been. Given. 17:14:05 SO: T.T . o O ( But they will be. And any dalliances I have before they are given are still transgressions. ) 17:14:55 GG: It. Is. As. If. Someone. Has. Claimed. They. Have. Taken. A. Precious. Treasure. From. A. Chest. That. Will. Be. Found. Later. And. Claiming. That. That. They. Have. Stolen. From. The. New. Owner. 17:15:15 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes exactly. ) 17:15:20 SO: T.T . o O ( I am glad you understand. ) 17:15:32 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. I. Do. 17:16:27 GG: As. I. See. It. It. Was. Not. The. New. Owner'S. At. The. Time.... It. Was. Not. A. Crime. That. Would. Need. Forgiving. 17:17:07 SO: T.T . o O ( Part of what you are coming to posess, in fulfilling my primer, is my past, present, and future emotional and physical fidelity. ) 17:17:28 GG: Fulfilling. Your. Primer? 17:18:11 SO: T.T . o O ( My culture's courtship ritual. ) 17:18:42 GG: It. Sounds. More. Like. A. Business. Matter. Than. A. Ritual. 17:19:11 SO: T.T . o O ( Of course. ) 17:19:22 SO: T.T . o O ( Partnership is a transaction. ) 17:21:34 GG: Yes. And. No. From. What. I. Am. Still. Trying. To. Learn. Of. It. 17:21:50 SO: T.T . o O ( Aah, let me be direct then. ) 17:22:02 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm sorry. I'm still learning when to not be direct with you. ) 17:22:30 GG: I. Admit. It. Can. Be. Hard. To. Know. When. Something. Should. And. Should. Not. Be. Direct. 17:22:52 GG: Though. In. Reflection. Relationships. Are. Something. That. Are. Not. Direct. For. A. Reason. 17:24:11 SO: T.T . o O ( Among my people, once one has been released from the creche, you may begin to search for a partner. Your Partner is... your Partner. The male searches for a female that is compatible with him, who can best meet his needs for pursuing his goals. Then he requests her primer, which has a list of tasks and demands and sometimes vows. He completes the Primer, and holds himself to any promises she demanded, and she becomes his Partner. ) 17:24:38 SO: T.T . o O ( Pairs are almost inseperable. Yes they have different jobs, but they both pursue both of their goals with complete dedication. ) 17:24:55 SO: T.T . o O ( They also exchange stims in order to make their partner more powerful. ) 17:25:06 SO: T.T . o O ( It is a mutually beneficial arrangement. ) 17:25:09 GG: But. How. Do. They. Determine. Compatibility? 17:25:33 SO: T.T . o O ( Compatibility is irrelevant. It is the female's duty to be obedient. ) 17:26:20 GG: That. Is. Certainly.... Direct.... 17:26:46 GG: But. It. Does. Not. Seem. Equal. 17:27:19 GG: I. Know. Little. Of. Relationships. But. I. Know. It. Must. Be. Equal. For. Both. Parties. 17:27:52 SO: T.T . o O ( It is equal. the female is afforded innumerable protections by being a male's partner. ) 17:28:10 GG: But. The. Female'S. Feelings. Are. Not. Taken. Into. Account. 17:28:14 GG: Nor. Her. Passion. 17:29:10 SO: T.T . o O ( A female only feels affection or passion at the behest of her partner. Hence my apology. I have not even had my surgery and I still allowed untoward affections to develop. ) 17:29:33 GG: But. That. Is. Just. It.... With. Trolls. This. Is. Not. The. Case. 17:30:47 GG: The. Indirectness. That. Is. Often. Afforded. To. Troll. Relationships. Is. Perhaps. Meant. To. Help. Reveal. The. Mysteries. To. Each. Troll.... To. Guage. Their. Passion. For. Each. Other.... 17:31:09 GG: It. Would. Perhaps. Be. Like. Reading. A. Legend. For. The. First. Time. 17:31:28 GG: And. Feeling. The. Awe. And. Wonder. Of. The. Troll. It. Describes. 17:31:50 SO: T.T . o O ( yes. hence my asking Nyarla for assistance learning to do things in the Troll manner. To my disgrace I had approached you simply assuming that you would appreciate trying to skip all of that. I was wrong, and for that I am still deeply sorry. ) 17:32:33 GG: And. I. Accept. That. Apology. 17:33:50 GG: But. The. Thing. To. Understand. Is. That. Sometimes. One. Does. Not. Yet. Know. The. Legend. Within. One'S. Self.... It. Is. Not. Unusual. For. There. To. Be. Perhaps. Many. A. Failed. Relationship. Before. One. Finds. The. One. For. That. Quadrant. 17:34:18 GG: That. Is. Why. I. Can. Not. See. What. You. Have. Done. As. A. Transgression. Before. There. Has. Been. Something. 17:34:39 GG: I. See. It. As. You. Trying. To. Find. Who. You. Are. 17:35:15 SO: T.T . o O ( All right. I think I understand what you are saying. Is that culturally, it is not a transgression for your people to have romantic entanglements before finding their partner. ) 17:35:21 SO: T.T . o O ( Thank you for being so understanding ) 17:35:26 SO: T.T . o O ( and taking the time to explain it to me. ) 17:35:51 GG: It. Was. No. Trouble.... I. Think. In. Explaining. It. To. You. I. Have. Come. To. Better. Understand. It. Myself. 17:36:48 SO: T.T . o O ( Then I am still glad I came to speak to you. I will leave you to whatever work must be done, and handle my heartbreak alone. ) 17:37:24 GG: I. Shall. Hope. Time. Will. Heal. That. Wound.... May. What. Is. To. Be. Come. Good. Or. Ill. 17:37:44 SO: T.T . o O ( Thank you. ) 17:37:47 -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 17:37 -- Category:Libby Category:Serios